


Tightly Bound

by flickawhip



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written ages ago for HHAnon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightly Bound

The scripts often called for Alice or Martha to be willing to put themselves through pain. Most didn't call for both of them to be in pain though. 

"Who the bloody hell would do that?"

"Someone who wants to be historically-OW!"

Martha's reply had been cut off sharply by a painfully sharp tug. 

"Sorry."

Alice's murmur was soft and Martha found herself swearing that she would make sure they both got what they deserved after the scene was done. It was the last scene of the day, a quick one too. 

"As I was saying... Historically correct."

Alice had snorted softly. 

"Geek."

"You love it."

"No."

"Al..."

"I love you."

Alice paused coming around to stand in front of Martha now. 

"OW!"

A moment passed and Alice winced again. 

"Jesus Martha!"

Martha had shrugged on the coat she needed for the scene and left. 

Alice spent the scene worrying that she might actually lose Martha this time. 

They were silent as they left the room. 

Ben had watched them go, muttering a low 'Oh dear' to Jim and Mat. 

\-----------------------------------X------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the dressing room Martha had attempted to undo her own corset, not wanting to ask for help from Alice, who, although just a little taller than she was, seemed somehow shorter.   
Alice had taken pity on Martha silently, batting her hands away and moving to undo the corset, her lips brushing Martha's shoulder briefly, a shoulder shuddering at each breath she took. 

"Martha..."

Alice had moved to gently touch Martha's shoulder, somewhat startled to find herself pinned to the nearest wall, Martha's lips seeking hers and grazing them repeatedly. The kisses were heated and Martha broke away with a gasp. 

Alice had smiled softly. 

"Silly girl."

Her words were tender. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Alice's breath stilled at the look in Martha's eyes. 

"Oh sweetheart..."

"Look, let's just... go home."

"You'd have to remove this first...."

Martha had moved to let Alice out of her corset, startled a little by just how nimbly Alice cornered her, a second round of kissing starting. This round was far less bruising and far more tender. Martha had melted a little into Alice, giving out a tiny mew when Alice pulled back. 

"C'mon kitten."

Alice's arm slid comfortably around Martha's waist, her smile light as she lead the woman from the room, past Ben, Mat and Jim and out. 

\----------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------

Soon they were home. Alice paused only long enough to wonder if Martha had ever believed that she was there to stay. Shaking the thought away she turned her gaze down at Martha, her smile gentle. 

"Did you really think I didn't love you?"

Martha flushed, refusing to answer. 

"Kitten, please... be honest..."

Martha still didn't speak but nodded. 

Alice sighed quietly. 

"When will you listen to me? Huh? I love you Kitten, I'm not going anywhere."

She had pulled away only long enough to draw Martha to bed, curling against her lover and kissing her softly. 

"I love you, my little geek."


End file.
